Talk:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television)
References to Star Trek This is a great list of Star Trek parodies, but is there an article here that collects references that have been made to Star Trek in pop culture, music, television, etc.? It would be quite a list for sure, but interesting and fun just the same. — Scott (talk) 05:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, we do have Star Trek parodies (music), Star Trek parodies (film), and Star Trek parodies (literature). The reason these were created was to avoid a single, incredibly long list of parodies. --From Andoria with Love 13:07, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Is there any interest in collecting a list of references and mentions? They don't exactly qualify as parodies. — Scott (talk) 17:47, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :I thought we had a page for those. I agree, some of what is on the parody pages should be moved there. --From Andoria with Love 17:50, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay, we do have Star Trek tributes, but that's apparently for incidents in which Trek influenced the real-world... --From Andoria with Love 17:52, 21 December 2006 (UTC) A split? This page is getting rather long. Perhaps it should be split into live-action television and animated television? --From Andoria with Love 23:43, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I think I'd agree with that idea, given that you have to scroll down a lot just to get beyond the contents menu. John1701 02:15, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Split This page is very long, even the contents list is like reading an article, so I purpose we split the page, into Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television A-M) and Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television N-Z) and use this page as a disambiguation page. - 23:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :There's another discussion going on about actually changing the way we store this data already. Somewhere in the forums. I'll find it and post the link here shortly. Facepalm — Morder (talk) 23:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Here it is — Morder (talk) 23:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Redux Even with the larger entries now split off, this page remains very long. I suggest we split it between live action and animated shows, with Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television-live action) for the former and Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television-animated) for the latter. - 05:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'd prefer the disambiguation to be something like "(live action television)" and "(animated television)". I don't think using a secondary level of qualifiers after a dash is very attractive.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 12:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't really mind either way, but the reason I chose to keep television foremost is because the "live action" and "animation" qualifiers are modifying that, and "Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television)" should be able to be used as a disambiguation. - 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think that disambiguation needs to be hierarchical in that way. You can still use "Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television)" as a disambiguation page without having the "daughter" articles named in such an awkward fashion; I think Cleanse's version feels less forced. That said, if it were decided that hierarchical disambiguation is preferred, I'd suggest using a comma rather than a hyphen (so the titles would be "Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television, live action)" and "Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television, animated)"). —Josiah Rowe 06:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Deleted scenes should deleted scenes be put on this list?--Ten-pint 06:18, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I would say only if it was actually filmed, or in the case of a cartoon, drawn. - 03:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree - and the one in question is, so I'm glad I posted it. I do have another iffy Office-related mention - there's another episode ("Casino Night") where Darryl's made-up Black Man handshake involves two people arranging their hands as in a Vulcan salute and putting them together between the middle and ring fingers - the Trek connection isn't mentioned, but there's no question of the gesture their hands emulate - http://cleverocity.com/office_casinonight/casinonight_069 , http://www.fanpop.com/spots/the-office/images/8141812 - is that worthy of a mention?--Ten-pint 22:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC)